


Shameless

by AvaSparks



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Marvel Universe, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Short, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaSparks/pseuds/AvaSparks
Summary: You have your needs and you’re not shy about them. Bucky knew that when he jumped at the opportunity to move in to your apartment, and now suffers the consequence of having fallen in love with his insatiable roommate, with a seemingly endless black book. Though he might be able to show you a few tricks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This work was already posted on my Tumblr! Come find me :)  
> http://avasparks.tumblr.com/

“So, does this happen a lot? Or are we here just in time to listen in on a once in a life-time performance?” Sam grinned at Bucky, taking a gulp of his beer. 

Bucky groaned, the sounds from your bedroom becoming louder by the minute. The man you called over was louder than any other you’d brought home, and it wasn’t really something he wanted to hear right now, or ever. Sam and Steve raised their eyebrows when a loud moan put an end to every other sound resonating from the hall, causing Bucky to snicker slightly. He hadn’t heard you. Just the guy who inevitably thought he was showing you the time of your life, but Bucky knew better.  
He’d heard you having a good time, and you were very vocal when you did. Behind his snickering was a hurt he’d never show the guys, or you. This did happen a lot, as you’d explained when he moved in, you had your needs. He’d shrugged and still jumped at the opportunity to have one of his good friends as a roommate, in your lavish apartment. What he hadn’t taken in account was the fact that he’d fall head over heels for you the moment he saw you walk into the kitchen, hair disshelved, rubbing your eyes from sleep as you bid him a soft ‘good morning’. Though that wasn’t the only thing that made him fall for you. The relaxed attitude, the easy smile on your face, the effort you made to make him feel more comfortable; it all came together quite quickly for him. Most important to him: you weren’t afraid of his metal arm. The first time he showed it to you, dreading your reaction, your eyes had widened, as did your smile. You had jumped up and taken his hand in both of yours as you examined it from top to bottom, breathing out something along the lines of ‘holy shit that’s awesome’. He was absolutely infatuated with you. The only problem was: he was afraid to tell you. Which brought him, once again, to this situation. A slight, but evident, pain in his chest as he heard some random guy pouncing on you behind your closed door. He’d heard it often enough to know when the guy would be discarded of immediately, or if he’d be kept around. And this one, would be kicked out of here within minutes. 

“Yeah. It happens” Bucky sighed, looking at his beer. 

“Oh my god” Sam gasped, causing Bucky to look up at him in confusion.

"What? What’s happening?” Bucky looked up at his friends. 

Steve wore the same grin that Sam was sporting, and it annoyed Bucky immediately. The two were like a married couple, thinking alike and acting alike. 

“You have a crush on your roommate” Sam narrowed his eyes, making the grin on his face almost seem sinister. 

“What?” Bucky repeated nervously. 

“Oohhh he does” Steve chuckled, amusement clear in his eyes. 

“She must be something special to have you hang around here while she bangs other dudes” Sam raised his eyebrows. “Gotta say though, that’s rough” he added with a slight frown.

Bucky threw his head back and groaned. “She is” 

“Why don’t you-“ Steve was interrupted by your door opening, and the sound of a man’s voice cutting through their conversation.

“But I can-“ now the man was cut short. 

“I know you think you can, honey, but there aint enough time in the world” Your voice chimed through the apartment, as two sets of footsteps came closer to the living room. 

“If you just let me-“ he was cut short again. 

“Listen, sweetheart. You win some, you lose some. It’s not the end of the world, I’m sure you’ve pleased enough women in your day” you said as you ushered him into the living room, with all  
intention to push him straight out the door. 

“Oh hey, Bucky” you smiled sweetly. “Didn’t realise you had company” 

Bucky smiled widely at you, before his expression dropped as his eyes met those of the man who’d just left your bed.  
Steve and Sam just sat there, flabbergasted by the scene unfolding before them. 

“Who the hell is that?” the man asked rudely, turning to you. 

“None of your business, Dave” you quipped, rolling your eyes.

“It’s Dan” the man breathed, looking at you incredulously.

“Whatever, it’s time you went home, Don”

“Dan!” he exclaimed as you pushed him out the door. 

“Bye Mike!” you yelled, slamming the door, smirking slightly to yourself before you realised the man had left you unsatisfied and all of this had been for nothing. You groaned and made your way back to the living room, to hopefully introduce yourself to Bucky’s friends without making it more awkward for your roomie. Tying your knee-lenght silk robe around you a little tighter you strode back to the room. 

“Hey guys, sorry about that” you smiled, sticking out your hand to Sam “I’m Y/N. It’s nice to meet you” 

Sam still gaped at you, but shook your hand and introduced himself.  
You turned to Steve and repeated your introduction, plopping yourself on the couch next to Bucky afterwards. 

“You want a beer, Y/N?” 

“Oh, Bucky, you’re a saint” you breathed, a high-pitched tone to your voice. 

He chuckled and got up to get you your beer. 

“So, I hope I’m not being rude..” Sam started, earning a glare from Bucky as he cleared his throat. 

Sam ignored him; “but that was pretty damn cold” he continued as Bucky took his seat next to you, still glaring at his friend.

“Yeah, maybe. But I think it wouldn’t have been fair of me if I would have lied to him by saying I had a great time, right?” 

Sam snorted as Steve burst into laughter. 

“Oh my god!” Sam squealed. “I love this girl! Why have you been hiding her from us, Barnes?” 

You giggled and looked at Bucky, who pinched the bridge of his nose, eventually letting out a chuckle when he looked back at you.  
You held up random conversation with Bucky and his friends for another half hour, before announcing you’d leave them to it, intending to retreat to your bedroom. Bucky didn’t have friends over all that often and you wanted him to have his space in your apartment. 

“No! Hang out, Y/N!” Sam pouted at you. 

You looked at Bucky, who was wearing a wide grin on his face. 

“You heard the man” he said, shrugging lightly. 

“Alright, fine. I’ll just go and get dressed then. Be right back” you smiled and took your leave.  
Steve cleared his throat when he heard your door close at the end of the hallway. He and Sam both saw Bucky staring at your form, mostly your ass, as you left the room. He rolled his eyes, knowing he’d be scolded. 

“Dude. Tell her” Sam hissed. 

And there it is. 

“He’s right, Buck. What’s the worst that could happen?” Steve cocked an eyebrow at him. 

“Are you fucking kidding?” Bucky furrowed his brow in disbelief. “We live together. Any idea how awkward it would become between us if she doesn’t feel the same? Besides, she’s my friend. I don’t wanna mess that up” 

“Bullshit” Sam spat out lowly. “Tell her, or I’m gonna make my move on that chick. She’s fine as hell” 

“Say that again, Wilson, and I’ll rip your head off” Bucky growled, his eyes burning holes in Sam’s head. 

“Alright, calm down you two” Steve snorted, knowing exactly what Sam was doing. 

Bucky gritted his teeth, but kept his mouth shut. The rest of the evening was uneventful; he enjoyed having you sit next to him for a night without the impending buzzing of the doorbell looming over, announcing one of your guests that you would disappear to your room with.  
When Sam and Steve left, they both gave him that look, silently telling him: ‘just tell her already’  
Bucky just pushed them out the door and sighed deeply when he closed it. He wanted to tell you, he really did. He wanted to be the one making you scream until you didn’t know how to say anything else but his name. God, the time he spent involuntary listening to your pleasure when you’d finally have some one over who apparently knew what they were doing; it was a strange situation to say the least. The sounds you produced turned him on like nothing else, but the fact that it was some one else than him causing you to make those sounds hurt more than he’d care to admit. 

***

“Hey Buck- oh, hi” you smiled, walking into the kitchen with a towel around your body, hair still dripping from your shower. 

“Wow” Sam and Steve gushed in unison, earning another glare from Bucky. 

“Hey Y/N, did you need something?” he said sweetly, elbowing Sam to his side to stop him from ogling at you. 

“Yeah, can I borrow one of your shirts? They’re so comfy”

“Sure” Bucky smiled, walking with you to his room. 

He rummaged in his closet for a minute and pulled out the shirt he knew you loved, a black Henley he hadn’t worn in decades because he’d become to bulky for it.

“Ohh my favourite! Thanks Buck” you smiled and kissed his cheek before padding out of his room. 

Bucky was stunned. The oh-so-small gesture had him almost nailed to the floor as he could still feel your lips on his skin. He had it bad, and he knew it.  
When you returned, all dressed in comfortable jeans and Bucky’s shirt you dropped yourself on the couch, turning on the TV and leaving Bucky to hang out with his friends in the kitchen. You weren’t paying attention to what they were saying; if you had, you would’ve heard Sam and Steve have a hushed argument with Bucky. They were pushing him to just go for it and make his move on you, he was still on the fence about it. He wouldn’t be if he knew that you hadn’t had any guests over in a few weeks. He noticed he never heard anything anymore, but he was away from the apartment more these days, not being able to stand the noises any longer. You found yourself falling for your roommate, just as he had fallen for you. It was all in the sweet, little gestures he made towards you. Like giving you your favourite shirt of his, or making you coffee in the morning, or even just watching your favourite movie with you (after already seeing it ten times) when you were down. 

Your attention was torn from the random show you were watching when the three men entered the living room. 

“We’re gonna take off, Y/N. Nice seeing you again” Steve smiled before disappearing through the hallway. 

“See you next time, Y/N! Oh, and Bucky here has something to tell you!” he called out before quickly shutting the door and making a run for it, before the man could catch up with him.

You sat up, looking at Bucky, who shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. 

“You have something to tell me?” you queried, curious as to what Sam had meant. 

“I- uh. Yeah, I think so” Bucky sighed eventually, sitting next to you on the couch. 

“Should I be worried?” 

“No, no. It’s nothing bad” Bucky chuckled, getting more nervous by the second. 

“Out with it then, Buck” you smiled, laying your hand on his knee. 

He looked up at you, meeting with your soft smile playing your plump, pink lips. Your eyes bright, matching your smile perfectly. 

“Fuck, I can’t take this anymore” Bucky huffed out, pulling you towards him and quickly pressing his lips to yours. 

His gesture took you completely by surprise, but you melted into the kiss easily as your stomach felt like it was being attacked by a million butterflies.  
He pulled you closer when he felt your lips moving along with his; he gently dragged his tongue over your lower lip, hoping for entrance. Something you granted eagerly. As the moment became more and more heated, he kept pulling you closer until you were on his lap, straddling his hips. Hungrily you nipped at licked at each other, your lips hardly touching apart from the occasional biting and sucking. A low groan left Bucky’s chest as you whimpered at the same time. Your hands had been on his shoulders, but now moved down to his chest, fisting his shirt tightly. Another groan sounded through the silent living room as he pulled your hips closer to him, your chest flush against his.  
You hummed happily, finding some friction against your core with the growing erection behind the zipper of his jeans.  
Bucky broke the kiss, his chest heaving with heavy breaths as he held your gaze with his. 

“I like you” he breathed, his hands still firmly placed on your hips. 

Your heart skipped a beat at his admission and you felt a blush rise to your cheeks. 

“I like you too” you smiled, gently cupping his face in your small hands, placing a soft kiss to his lips. 

“You do?” insecurity laced through Bucky’s words, causing you to giggle. 

“Yes, Bucky. I like you. A lot” you confirmed, leaning your forehead against his. 

“That’s-..” he started, a goofy wide grin plastered on his face. “Fuck” he huffed out with a soft laugh, capturing your lips with his again; diving straight back into the heated moment. 

You giggled against his lips, the grip he had on your hips tightened as he pulled away again, his eyes dark with desire. 

“Let me have you, Y/N” he whispered, his thumbs rubbing circles on your sides underneath his shirt. 

You bit your lip and nodded, not trusting your voice at the delicious sight of his lustful eyes and his slightly parted lips, letting out laboured breaths. 

“Yeah?” he grinned devilishly, knowing he had you speechless. 

You hummed in confirmation, a shy smile playing your lips. It felt strange, you were never shy like this. But your feelings for him clouded your mind and completely disabled your confident attitude. 

“C’mon baby” he grunted, standing up and taking you with him to his bedroom in his arms. 

Once through the door everything seemed to distort in a haze. Your clothes were lost somewhere, as were his. You’d never seen him completely naked before, and god was he beautiful. You were familiar with the sight of his bare torso, every single muscle known to the human body perfectly defined with rough lines and some scars. It always made your mouth water when he wandered around the apartment like that. Sweatpants hanging low on his hips, almost giving you a peek at what was underneath them, a perfect V line always guiding your eyes towards his crotch. And it always made you wonder. Now that he had you completely bare to him, he discarded of his boxers, and your suspicions were confirmed: that man’s body was perfect everywhere. 

“Oh my god” you muttered at the sight of him, your eyes growing wide, accompanied with a delighted smile. 

“Like what you see, doll?” Bucky grinned, a hint of pride lacing his words.

“I have a pretty good view” you smirked, your eyes darting to his for a moment before landing back on your target. “why don’t you let me have a closer look?” 

He bit his lip at your teasing and closed the small distance between you. He stood at the edge of his bed where you were sat on your knees. 

“Sit down” you ordered sweetly, reaching our your hands to his hips, dangerously close to his fully hardened cock, causing it to twitch at the contact of your skin against his. 

He did as he was told, watching you intently, wondering about what you were up to. His question was soon answered when you let yourself slide off the bed to the floor before him. You looked at him through your lashes, eyes large and innocent as you wrapped your hand around his length gently. 

“Oh fuck” he grunted, throwing his head back as he screwed his eyes shut. “What’re you gonna do, doll?” 

“You know damn well what I’m gonna do” you whispered slyly, “I’m gonna suck your cock until you cum in my mouth” You didn’t give him the opportunity to retort; your tongue darted out to his tip, your lips wrapping around it instantly. 

“Holy shit!” he huffed out, watching how perfectly your lips closed around him. 

Wasting no time you took more of him down your throat, alternating from gently licking his shaft to sucking on it harshly. 

“Shit, baby. That’s it. Take it” he grunted, still watching you, stroking your hair out of your face to give him a better view. 

You hummed around him happily at his praising, but groaned disapprovingly when you heard the doorbell being rang multiple times, accompanied by knocking on the front door. 

“Goddamnit” Bucky growled, gently pulling you off his length by your hair. 

“Don’t. Move” he smirked, quickly pulling on his sweatpants and making for the door. 

“Sam. What the fuck” he groaned when he opened the door. 

“Hey man. I just wanted to apologise. I shouldn’t have pushed you into that situation with Y/N. Is everything alright?” 

“Sam it’s fine, you-“ 

“Do I have to talk to her? Tell her it was a joke?” Sam interrupted him, raising his eyebrows in a way that said ‘I’ll do it man, don’t worry’.

“No, Sam. You just need to-“ 

“Look. I’m not sayin’ you need to get a move on with that, but you should” Sam interrupted him again. “She’s not gonna be available forever” 

“Sam, seriously-“ 

“Bucky?” now it was you who interrupted him. You walked up behind Bucky wearing your robe, draping your arms over his shoulders, kissing the scarred skin around his metal arm gently. “Baby, come back to bed” you purred, exaggerating your tone, having heard the whole conversation from the hallway. You put two and two together when you heard what Sam said, and decided to throw it in his face a little; making Bucky look like the ‘stud’ he was (or what you’d expect him to be) 

Sam’s jaw dropped to the floor, Bucky’s grin was as wide as ever as he looked at you. 

“I’ll be right there, baby” he whispered back at you, leaning in to kiss your lips gently, gladly contributing to the show you were setting up in front of his friend. 

“Hurry up” you whined, tugging at his metal arm. 

Bucky chuckled and bit his lip when he saw your pupils dilate. This wasn’t just for show. 

“I’m sorry, Sam” You smiled sweetly. “Bucky is otherwise occupied at the moment” you leaned forward, slowly closing the door on him. You giggled at the look on the man’s face and locked the door when it shut, just to rub it in a little more. 

“You’re unbelievable” Bucky laughed softly. 

“It’s rude when you interrupt some one, you know” you winked at him, tugging on his arm to get him to follow you. “And he was doing a lot of interrupting. I hope you’re still ready to go?” your eyes trailed down to his crotch, the bulge behind the thin fabric of his sweatpants answering your question. 

“You have no idea how ready I am, doll” Bucky growled. 

Pushing him through the door of his bedroom and on to the bed, you picked up where you left off before you were so rudely interrupted. 

“Ohh fuck, baby, so good” Bucky groaned, fisting your hair gently, guiding you up and down his cock without pushing or pulling. 

The sounds he made went straight to your core, stimulating you without the slightest touch or pressure. The taste of him made your eyes roll back, screwing them shut as you took him in as deep as you could. 

“Holy shit, baby. You look so pretty with my cock up your throat” Bucky moaned, furrowing his brow in sheer pleasure as his eyes were glued to your face. “So goddamn sexy” 

You tightened your throat, swallowing around him, causing his hips to jolt at the tightness. 

“Fuck, fuck! Baby, I’m gonna cum” he grunted, breathing heavily, his impending orgasm crashing into him when you moaned at his warning, wanting him to give you all he had to offer. 

Eagerly you cleaned him up, swallowing his every drop; making a show out of it as you went. 

“Jesus fucking Christ” he panted, still holding on to your hair tightly. “I’ve never had some one make me cum so goddamn hard” he pulled you to him, crashing his lips to yours, tasting himself on your tongue. 

 

When he broke the kiss he wore the sweetest, most endearing smile on his face; His eyes were still dark with desire, but there shone a glint of admiration behind them as well. He reached around you to his nightstand, grabbing a bottle of water and handing it to you. 

“Here, baby girl. You’ll need it” 

You raised your eyebrows at his confidence, but did as you were told when you saw no smug smile or any form of arrogance in his face. He was actually warning you, genuinely preparing you for what you now had high expectations of. 

He took the bottle from you when you were done, and gently pushed you to your back. 

“Comfortable?” he asked with a small smile, tugging your hair behind your ear. 

You nodded, feeling a warmth spread through your stomach at his caring nature. 

“Tell me something, baby” he started, hovering over your frame, his lips grazing the skin of your neck. “How long has your best orgasm lasted?” 

You cocked an eyebrow at his question; “Um, I don’t know? Half a minute or something”  
Bucky hummed, you felt him smile against your skin. “And you haven’t orgasmed longer than that? Ever?”  
You shook your head, closing your eyes at the feel of his hands beginning to massage your breasts. “No, never” you breathed.  
He didn’t speak directly after you answer, focusing on your body with his hands and mouth, trailing open mouthed kisses towards your nipples. His gentle touch sent your head spinning when he took one of the hardened nubs between his lips, over and over; nipping and softly biting at your flesh. 

“Oh Bucky, that feels so good” you mumbled, carding your fingers through his hair. Your lovers were never gentle with you, not that you minded the roughness and the fucking; but this was something on a whole different level. You still wondered about the questions he asked you about your orgasms; though you were too high to think of it any longer. 

“Your tits are so fucking perfect, baby” Bucky growled against your skin, goose bumps erupted all over your body as you arched your back to his touch. He nearly lost his composure in the way you reacted to him, but he kept it together to go through with his intentions of having you hooked on him and his ministrations instantly.  
He moved on from your breasts, gently nipping at the skin of your belly, further down as his hands trailed along your sides with the lightest touch. The barely-there feeling of his calloused hands made your body jolt lightly, a giggle left your lips when he looked up at you and smiled. He was so close to your clit, all you’d have to do was buck your hips up a few inches to meet with his lips, but you were intrigued with his actions and left the next move up to him.  
He looked up at you again, looking for some form of consent to continue. You bit your lip at the proximity of his lips to your core, which was all the confirmation he needed to keep going. 

“Oh! Bucky!” you mewled when he covered your clit with his lips, gently sucking on the bundle of nerves. 

“I got you, baby girl” he whispered, moving down a bit further, licking a long slow stripe from your entrance back to your clit. 

“Oh! God!” you moaned, throwing your head back into his pillow. His scent enveloped your senses, making every inch of your skin tingle when he slowly swirled his tongue around your clit. You’d never been with a man who seemed to enjoy going down on a woman so thoroughly. The sounds he made were intoxicating and helped the slow build up to your climax. You’d always chased after it while having sex with some one, never really taking the time of enjoying the work up to it. But Bucky took his time with you, and made you enjoy it. 

Your hips jolted in shock when the cold of his metal fingers began to tease your entrance and you squealed in delight at the feel of it. 

“You like that, baby girl?” he whispered sweetly, slowly beginning to push one digit between your contracting walls. 

“Yes. God! Yes” you breathed, gripping the sheets tightly, squeezing your eyes shut in sheer pleasure and anticipation. 

“I want you to regulate your breathing, baby” he whispered suddenly, adding a second finger along with the first, stretching your walls deliciously with the hardness of his metal fingers. “Can you do that for me?” 

You furrowed your brow in confusion and looked at him. “What?” 

“Regulate your breathing, count if you need to” he said, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of you, making it hard to even suck in the oxygen around you, let alone regulate your breaths.  
His flesh hand rubbed gentle patters over the skin of your hip, soothing you in a steady rhythm. Without thinking about it you matched your breaths with his movements. 

“That’s it, baby. Good girl” he whispered, kissing your clit sweetly as he curled his fingers up, hitting just the right spot instantly. 

“O-oh! Fuck!” you screamed, the rhythm in your breath completely dissolved. 

“Ssshh, baby, breathe” he cooed gently, making you focus on his hand on your skin. 

You had no idea what he was up to, but you couldn’t find it in you to question him with the pleasure within you.  
He curled his fingers again, and you struggled with keeping your thoughts coherent and focused. 

“You’re doing so good, baby girl” he praised you hoarsely, his throat feeling dry at the sight of your convulsing body. 

“Bucky! Holy fucking shit! What are you doing!” you screamed when you felt a pleasure wash over you unlike anything you’d ever felt. 

He didn’t answer, instead he began swirling his tongue around your clit, barely touching the nerves gathered there. 

“Fuck! Oh fuck! Bucky!” you screamed and thrashed, trying desperately to hold it together as you felt tears sting behind your eyes. The pleasure was almost too much, and it became more intense when you felt your orgasm wash over you. 

Thinking you could lay back, relax and enjoy the aftermath of your orgasm you let go of the sheets, but he didn’t stop. Your eyes shot open when you felt the wave intensify even more as he curled his fingers up yet again, and kept the pressure on your sweet spot. 

“Oh my god” you breathed with a high-pitched sound leaving your throat. 

His tongue lapped at you from your entrance to just under your clit, and you never thought you could feel this much pleasure without a single touch to your clit. The orgasm kept on sending tingling sensations through your entire body and you now understood why he told you to regulate your breathing. You felt as if the wind got knocked out of you. Any control you had over your body completely disappeared; your vision blurred and all you could hear was your speedy heartbeat in your ears. For a split second you felt a rush of panic shoot through your stomach, feeling helpless without any sense of control. But you felt his hand still on your hip, soothing you as the pleasure kept toppling over you. 

“Can you take more, baby girl?” his gentle voice reached you, sounding muffled through the erratic beating of your heart. 

You nodded mindlessly, completely addicted to the ever-lasting orgasm he pulled from you, and kept on pulling from you. 

“Use your words, baby. I need you to say it” he cooed, placing a soft kiss to your clit, making you scream out a strangled moan. 

“Yes! Please! I need more!” you screamed pathetically. 

Bucky smiled to himself, beginning to move his fingers slowly against that sweet spot inside of you. 

Your screaming turned to silence at the touch; you couldn’t produce any other sound than the soft whimpers now crossing you lips. Tears escaped you, streaming down your face as a way for your body to cope with what Bucky was doing to you. Soon it became too much, you wanted more, you swore you could see your life flashing before your eyes. And you knew you couldn’t take it any longer. 

“Bucky” you cried desperately. “Please, I can’t- I can’t take any more” 

“Sshh, baby girl. It’s okay, I’ve got you” he cooed, releasing the pressure from his fingers slowly. 

You felt the waves beginning to die down as he kept his lips moving to your clit soothingly, still sending gentle tingles through your entire body.  
You were speechless. Unable to utter a coherent sentence, still recovering from the intensity of what Bucky just put you through. After all the sensations you felt coursing through you, your body felt completely numb. There was no movement in your muscles when you tried lifting your arms or closing your legs. 

“Are you okay, baby?” Bucky hovered over you, all cleaned up from having his face buried between your thighs. 

You sighed out, your eyes still screwed shut, chest heaving with heavy breaths. A pressure on your pulse made you open your eyes, staring up at Bucky’s blue ones lazily. Was he checking your heartbeat?  
He looked down at you, smiling sweetly as he used his knees to bring your legs towards each other, offering you a little more modesty in your nakedness. Standing up from the bed he grabbed the bottle from his nightstand and went to fill it up. When he returned you still couldn’t move an inch and you began to worry, the hint of panic you felt earlier forming in your stomach again.  
Bucky climbed back into his bed next to you, pulling the covers over you and himself. 

“I can’t move” you whispered, looking at him with worry shining behind your eyes. 

“It’s okay, you will be in a minute, baby girl” he cooed softly, stroking your hair out of your eyes. 

“What the hell did you do?” you breathed with a small smile. The aftermath was complete bliss now that you felt reassured nothing was wrong with you. 

“I made you cum” he smirked tauntingly. 

You huffed out a laugh, noticing the control you lost over your muscles returning. “No shit, Buck”  
He chuckled and placed a soft kiss to your lips. 

“Why’d you check my heart rate?” you asked after he made you down half the bottle of water. 

“I made your blood pump faster than it’s supposed to do” he said pulling you into him, resting your head on his broad chest. “I had to check if it would go back to normal” 

“You’ve done this to others, I’d say..” you started. “Did it ever not go back to normal?” 

Bucky shook his head. “No, thankfully. But anyone with a weaker heart wouldn’t be able to handle it” 

“I’m not even gonna ask where you learned that trick”

“I wouldn’t tell you if you did, sweetheart”


End file.
